haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bonbon
Bonbon (English: Candy) is a municipality located in the in the Grand Anse Department of Haiti, west of Jérémie. To the north of Bonbon lies the Windward Passage and to the northeast lies the Strait of Jamaica. As of the 2015 census, the commune had a population of 8,610 and is the smallest of the six communes comprising the Jérémie Arrondissement. The area was first settled in 1817 and became a town separate from Jérémie in 1933. Previously, what is today the town of Bonbon was known as "Trou Bonbon", a rural section of Jérémie. The town's name came from the French word "Bonbon", meaning "Candy". Part of the nomenclature was originally owed to the Clairin, a homemade rum, which is relished by the locals and also very popular here. History Present-day Bonbon was originally the home of the Taino people. Around 1670, the French Army began construction of a military post of Grande Anse, as an outpost during the independence wars. The post was located on a bluff overlooking Bonbon's Harbor - a cove that offers a safe haul to the coasters - which later became the namesake of the commune's early 19th-century founding. The area's population grew after the erection of the rural school and chapel. In June 1890, a bill read in the House proposed to erect this neighborhood to a rank of commune of the 5th class. The Minister of the Interior, St-M. Dupuy, fought the project. The settlement became classified as a district by the law of April 25, 1917. Prior to 1906, the area was known as "La Bonbon". The name "Bonbon" is said to have come from the port of this city where the English and Spanish frequented to buy sweet syrup. There were many other productions that dotted Bonbon's history, which consisted of everything in coffee. Exotic Bonbon Beaches ]] From Jérémie, Bonbon is located several miles away to the west. Geography ]] Bonbon is located at 18.6663° N, 74.2436° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 31.88 square kilometers (12.31 square miles), of which 31.46 km² is the commune's sole section of Desormeaux and 0.42 km² is the town center, Ville de Bonbon. This small village is located on the road from Jérémie to Dame-Marie, Route Communale 700-B, on a coastal plain with a hot climate. It is only cool between December and February. The inhabitants of the town are called Bonbonnais. The communal section is positioned on a plateau with a pleasant climate. During the day time the maximum temperature could reach 29°C (84°F). On some of the days, it could be a bit windy even. Bonbon's exotic beaches and quaint, "small-town" appearance are unusual and thus offer recreational value. On the beaches, tents are also seen pitched which can be hired by many of the couples looking for privacy. The beaches here are majestic and can invite anyone for partying. Fête Patronale is the yearly fiesta celebrated in the village of Bonbon. Bonbon is a less frequently visited place in Haiti and off the beaten path as a destination for tourists. The Bonbon River is overflowing and causes frequent ravages in the rainy season. It throws itself into the sea by three arms that must be crossed to go Abricots. Demography Communal Sections Economy In terms of economic infrastructure, the situation in the commune of Bonbon is not the sweetest. The area is primarily residential with little or no industrial or sizable service businesses; it had inventoried only four food supply centers. Residents are mostly supported by economic activities such as trade, fishing, and agriculture. The agricultural productions of the municipality include bananas & plantains, corn, yams, masoko, beans, sugar cane, and sweet cassava. Infrastructure Transportation Airport Jérémie Municipal Airport serves Bonbon and the rest of the Jérémie Metropolitan Area as the primary means of air travel. Antoine-Simon Les Cayes Regional Airport has also seen its usage in demand. Road The major street arterial system in Bonbon is essentially an east-west, north-south oriented T-shaped pattern. Route de Bonbon (Communal Road 700-B) is the east-west backbone of the city, ending at Abricots on its west end and progressing over to Jérémie on its east, continuing to Route Nationale 7. Major north-south routes include the route to Desarmeaux. Destinations Close To Bonbon Places close to Ville de Bonbon are Buron, Lacabri, Babino, Colage, Briere, Flefe, Hilaire, Hatte Chapeau and Chassagne. Ville de Bonbon is connected to these places by more than one route. There are different routes for travelling to Bonbon. Bus services to destinations nearby are easily available. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the commune for nineteen years by a school inspection office. 16 primary schools (preschool included) mostly private, a secondary school and a technical and vocational school have been inventoried in the commune. It does not have a university or high school. A center for learning has been established for the people of Haiti by Sant Demen, a non-profit making organization. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population has no representatives in the municipality. There is only one dispensary. The health service in the area is provided by two registered nurses, an auxiliary and two health workers. Utilities With regard to the technical infrastructures, the town is not well satisfied. It has a river and three springs. It is not electrified. Culture Religion On the side of religion, eleven churches (temples and chapels included), were enumerated in the commune. The number of Catholic and Baptist churches is the most numerous. Communication There is partial cell phone coverage. The postal service operates weekly. Mail arrives from Jérémie on Tuesday and continues for Abricots and Dame-Marie; it returns the following Monday. There is no radio station or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library, no museum, no theater and cinema in the town; however, football (soccer) and basketball are practiced in two play areas available at two teaching centers. ]] Neighborhoods Neighboring sections Michael Vedrine Category:Jérémie Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Fishing production Category:Agriculture production Category:Banana production Category:Plaintain production Category:Corn production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Yam production Category:Sweet cassava production